This application relates to a newly developed interspecific hybrid Guzmania plant resulting from a planned breeding program that is conducted on an ongoing basis. The objects of the breeding program include the crossing of selected parent plants from the numerous, compatible species within the genus, to obtain plants with novel and attractive phenotypes, coloration, and flowering forms. Other important selection factors may include ultimate plant size and shape, disease resistance, tolerance to different soil and growing conditions and vigor.
Additional objects of the breeding program are to produce plants of the Bromeliaceae family which will be attractive to the consumer; which will develop reasonably rapidly under controlled conditions; and, retain for a long term, highly attractive and bright inflorescence; i.e., bract coloration, after being induced into the flowering stage. It is a specific object to provide a low maintenance plant which will be a long term decorative appointment offering an exotic color splash in the home of a buyer, or to serve as a substitute for flowering plants which have a shorter flowering duration in, for example, indoor plant and flower scapes. Finally, it is an object to develop plants which may be easily and efficiently multiplied by state-of-the-art tissue culture methods while continuing the distinctive characteristics of the plants through progressive clonal generations.
The plant was a sport of Guzmania xe2x80x98Irenexe2x80x99 (unpatented) which is the progeny resulting from the cross of Guzmania lingulata xe2x80x98Equadorxe2x80x99 (unpatented)xc3x97Guzmania wittmackii, xe2x80x98Pink Equadorxe2x80x99 (unpatented). This particular sport was about 1xc2xc years old when discovered by me growing at a nursery under my control in Pynacker, Holland. With the recognition that this sport satisfied the objects of the breeding program, the sport was isolated and set aside for further observation and testing. The resulting selection has been assigned the designation xe2x80x98GUZ 227xe2x80x99 for purposes of identification. This plant has been reproduced by tissue culture at Evergem Belgium, and the clonal specimens resulting therefrom have been determined to be identical to the original selection in all distinguishing characteristics. The distinctive attributes of this plant will be revealed in the Summary of the Invention and the Botanical Description to follow.
The attributes of the plant xe2x80x98GUZ 227xe2x80x99 which distinguish it from the other similar Guzmania hybrids are described as follows:
This hybrid represents a marked improvement over the Guzmania xe2x80x98Irenexe2x80x99. The foliage of xe2x80x98GUZ 227xe2x80x99 is denser and more compact than xe2x80x98Irenexe2x80x99 with darker, wider and thicker leaves. The plant grows faster than xe2x80x98Irenexe2x80x99 with a broader overall width. The primary bracts are closer together making the floral spike more compact. The upper primary bracts are more horizontal, giving the spike a more symmetrical appearance. The individual bracts are broader giving the floral spike a fuller appearance. The color of the bract is darker and clearer than the bract of Guzmania xe2x80x98Irenexe2x80x99 of which it is derived. xe2x80x98GUZ 227xe2x80x99 grows more rapidly than Guzmania xe2x80x98Irenexe2x80x99, growing from liner to marketability in 10-12 months.
This hybrid holds its color well for 3 to 4 months under interior lighting conditions.
No unusual susceptibility to diseases of Guzmania has been noted.